Strong
by Surely You Can't be Sirius
Summary: When Princess Levy's hand in marriage is the prize for a jousting battle, and who just so happens to win is Gajeel, what will happen. Character slightly OOC. Please read and review. It's better than it sounds. (Hopefully) ;) Might change to M in later chapters.
1. Birthday Joust

**Set in the time of castles and dragons and stuff. Please Enjoy.**

Levy awoke hurriedly, remembering as she rose from her silk laden bed, the conversation she had with her father, the king, just last night. As she dressed quickly, do to the help of her many servants, her mind raced with possible scenarios emanating from the back of her head.

Though her father had warned her not to think too much of it, she couldn't help but beckon the thoughts of what he would say to her when she arrived in the throne room, where he most likely sat at this very moment.

The guards that went were Levy did constantly lead her from her chambers and through the large castle until arriving at their destination.

Levy took a deep breath, straightening out her silver dress as the guards knocked on the large wooden door, warning the king of his daughters presents. She faintly heard talking inside the huge room beyond, but she could not make it out as English.

"Come." She suddenly heard, as a man came through the doors, one that Levy recognized well and she stepped inside herself.

"Ah, Levy dear. I'm glad you could make it. I didn't interrupt any plans you had for the day, did I?" The king asked, standing from his throne and walking over to his tiny daughter. Levy shook her head and curtsied.

"Of course not, father." She replied kindly, and almost robotically and he gestured to the large table on one side of the room.

"Good, Now please have a seat, my dear." Levy nodded again, staying quiet and waiting anxiously for the kings next orders. She sat politely with her hands in her lap as she watched her father take a seat across from her, smiling when she caught his eye.

"So," The kind began, having the guards pour them each a glass of water. "You've been well, I trust?" Levy took a sip from her goblet nodding.

"Yes, father. You always treat me well." She responded. Her father only nodded, looking over at his throne and then back to his daughter.

"Now, Levy..." He started, blinking slowly. "You haven't grown... lonely do to your mother's recent death, have you?" He asked bluntly, raising an eyebrow.

Levy looked down and frowned softly, remembering how just a few days ago her mother's body was found in the woods a short distance from the castel, an arrow erect from her neck and her horse gone. A bandit attack, more than likely, but not something Levy particularly enjoyed remembering.

"No, father." She said, her voice as low and as it was soft as she shook the thoughts from her head. Her mother was her best friend. At least, she used to be. Now Levy was only able to communicate with her many servants, though most were always too scared and responded with a curtsy. Her most loyal servant, Lucy had replaced her mother's affection in the last weeks. Though no one can really replace a mothers love.

"Good, good." The king said, clasping his hands together and placing them on the table in front of him. "But, you do realize what next week is, don't you?" He asked, a strange glint in his eyes.

"Um, my birthday, Sir?" She asked, unsure if her father would ever remember it.

"Yes! Well done!" He exclaimed, though Levy couldn't understand why remembering her own birthday was a cause for so much celebration. "And not only that, but your eighteenth one, afterall." Levy didn't like where this was going. There was always a catch to the king calling her in for a talk. Even if he was her father.

"And what better way to celebrate eighteen wonderful years of a beautiful girls life, than a joust?"

He said. _'Wow, he really knows me well.'_ Levy thought, sarcastically.

"That sounds great, father." She said enthusiastically. Though it wasn't ideal, it was better than the talk he had given to her last year about finances throughout the kingdom. While she didn't mind things like that, she wasn't even sure he knew what he was talking of.

"It is, indeed. Aaand," He dragged out, looking at her with wide eyes and a large smile. "I figured that to sweeten the pot, whomever wins this tournament shall be given your hand in marriage! What do you say, sound good?" He asked, but indicating from the look on his face, he already intended her answer to be agreement. And she couldn't disappointment. Not after what had happened last time.

"It sounds wonderful, father. I can't wait." She encouraged, standing from her chair. "Might I go now, I did forget that I have a riding lesson." She lied, just wanting to escape from his presents.

"Of course, daughter. Though I am ever so pleased you are happy with my arrangements. It will begin as soon as next week, though, so make yourself look pleasant as the guests are expecting to arrive soon." He said. "And you want to be pleasing to your future husbands eye, don't you?" He asked, winking as Levy smiled and left, heading back up to her chambers and collapsing on her bed. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

Later that very evening, Levy had gone out for a bit of horse grooming when a man came up to her, bowing his head and staring into her eyes as he walked up to her.

"Prince Harry, from the Alangrow Kingdom. It's a pleasure, Princess Levy." He said, kissing her hand softly and looking back up to her, his ocean blue eyes consuming her thoughts.

"It is my understanding that I am to be competing for your affections in a few days time, and now, seeing you here in front of me," He said, looking over her. "it would be my honor to win your heart." He said charmingly, smiling brightly at her.

Levy smiled back. He wasn't like most of the men in her kingdom, for his eyes were too soft and his hair too light. But he was beautiful by any mans standards. But that's not all Levy was looking for. She wanted someone who could understand her and love her for who she was, not just because she was a princess.

"Well, thats very flattering, but if you don't mind, I need to get back to my horse." She said excusing him. But, he didn't leave, he only stared at her, the most beautiful little smile gracing his full lips.

"Princess? Please let me take you out. I would very much like the pleasure of getting to know you better. Please allow me at least that before I fight to win you." He asked, coming up to her and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Levy rolled her eyes with a smile, not immune to the mans charming ways. Considered she had never spoke to a man that didn't work for her father, it seemed refreshing, and she accepted his invitation and he took her down to the river just a short mile away.

They talked for hours, laughing and sharing stories, lingering touches and little whispers in each others ears. That day, Levy could honestly say, was the best day of her life. And each day that followed was, and Levy didn't think it possible, even better than the first.

She couldn't even believe it herself, but she was actually looking forward to the tournament. Eager and hopeful that the man that had stolen her heart, would in fact, win it.

**Please let me know if I should continue and let me know if you liked it as well. If you hate it, I'll delete it. So please let me know what you thought. Also, if there was any spelling errors, I would like to know. **

**XOXO**


	2. Prince Charming

**Enjoy!**

This was it. The morning of the joust, and Levy was a bundle of nerves as she sat in the comfort of the shaded stands as the man of her dreams was preparing to fight for her love. Then a thought crossed her mind, what if he was to lose? She is obligated to marry the winner, but what if it's not Harry. What would she do if he lost?

Levy shook her head, remembering how on the days they had spent together he had told her of the eighty men he had jousted for a tournament one year, he had beaten all of them and now he was even stronger. So surely he would win if he was as strong as he says he was. But of course he was a strong as he said, and Levy had no doubt he could win this.

But, he was one of the only contestants she had seen. What if the others were bigger than him or- no. Levy though, no matter how big they are, Harry will win. Because love always wins out in the end. At least, that's how it happens in the books she reads.

"Gentleman!" Boomed her fathers voice, breaking her from her disturbing thoughts. "You will compete today against one another for your honor, and for your glory!" Levy frowned, she had remembered that the marriage part was a surprise, and the only reason Prince Harry knew was do to her father's fondness towards the man. Yes, of course he would win. Her father favored him and his family long before this tournament. He would win.

"While the winner, may win something of his own accomplishment, but also something far greater. That is why everyone was asked to compete. From high Princes to lowly farm hand. Though I do assure you, whomever shall take home the glory, shall receive the riches their hearts desire." Levy blushed as she watched Harry wink up at her from where all the contestants stood on the dirt floor below.

"Please take your places. For we shall begin!" The tournament started with two men each, jousting until one remained and then so forth and so on. Levy sighed softly as Harry had knocked his opponent off in one run. He really was good. Then it was the time for the next group, and then the next, until only two remained, and much to Levy's relief, Harry was one of those two.

Up next, he would be fighting but a farmer from the outskirts of her kingdom. And Levy knew Harry could win against a farmer. No matter how big he was. Yes, even if he did dwarf Harry, it was surely the most skilled jouster who would win. Not just the one with the most brute force.

But as Levy watched, her body tense and hands slightly sweating, she noticed that not only did the farmer had strength, but was very agile and quick. Not something you would expect from such a beast looking man.

Levy gasped loudly as the beast mans lance swiveled as he rode, nailing Harry straight in the chest, but he only toppled over, holding his ribs. He did not fall. He wasn't going to go out yet, or, if he could help it, at all. Levy cringed as the two men continued on this pace, sometimes nailing each other in the arms, but not one had fallen yet. All Levy could do was sit and watch as she waited for the outcome in her head to become reality.

But that thought quickly faded as the farmers lance pulled away from Harry, Harry's lance aimed right at the farmers heart as they speed full force into each other. '_Yes!' _Levy thought, '_he's going to win!'_ But then it happened. Just as the farmers lance was gone, it was back up again, surprising the audience as the piece of wood flew out, knocking the stick from Harry's hands and pushing him to the ground. And then it was over. With Harry on the ground. That was it. Harry had lost.

For Levy, it seemed to go by in slow motion, and when she blinked, she missed it all. It was over. The farmer had won. He was the one she would marry. Not Harry, but a farmer who must have gotten lucky. Levy could hear the screaming from the bleachers beside her in a low hush as blood filled her ears. Her eyes stood still, unblinking on the man that was to take her hand in marriage.

The man that was not Harry.

The crowds roars grew louder as her father began to speak to her. "What?" She asked, blinking and focusing her eyes on her father.

"I said, quite a match. Now you know your husband is strong." He said, making Levy feel sick. She only nodded as her father lead her down to the field and over to the sweaty man unhinging himself from his horse and jumping down.

"Excellent work! Now, tell me, what is your name, farmer?" The king asked the man. The man stood to his full height, towering over the king and he lifted his arms to remove his helmet. And as he did so, the audience only gasped and the man smiled.

"Gajeel." He answered, winking at some women in the crowd, making them faint.

"Um, yes. Gajeel!" The king began, stumbling slightly, but recovering. As her father went on, telling the man what he had won, Levy couldn't help but stare at the man. He was unlike anyone she had ever seen before, and he terrified her; all up his nose, chin, ears, and even eyebrows was pierced with heavy metal studs. Levy had seen a woman's ears pierced before, and even a man she had met while traveling in a boat when she was younger, but never had she seen anything like that before.

Levy briefly heard a drum roll and then she was being pointed at by her father, placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer, the man with the metal face frowning at her.

"-and I give her to you in the confidence that you will always protect her, and maybe, learn to love her." She heard her father say and instantly felt her throat tighten. "I know she isn't very pleasing to the eyes, but I promise that she will always tend to your needs as a man." As he finished, Levy had the sudden urge to elbow him in to gut and run. But there was no way out. She was his now.

As the king and the princess made their way back to the castle by carriage, leaving the metal man to collect his other rewards, Levy starred frightfully out the window as her father spoke to her.

"Now, Levy. You will have six months to get to know the man, he will be in the room across from your own, and then on the sixth month, you will marry. Is that clear." He asked, and Levy held back tears, nodding her head.

"Good. Now please be kind to the man. Don't involve him in any of those preposterous books you read, and certainly don't tell him stories about your mother. Hear me?" He asked again, harshly. Levy nodded again, though this time a tear fell. She couldn't hold it back. But she quickly wiped it away.

"Oh, and it's not mandatory because you two aren't yet married and it would make us look bad if word ever got out, but if he asks you, you give him what he wants. Understood?" Levy closed her eyes, trying to compose herself and nodded stiffly. "Excellent. Now, when he enters his room, you will go invite him to dinner. Alright, good. Now head to your room and freshen up." He said as they were escorted into the castle.

Levy immediately took that as her exit and made her leave. But when she opened her bedroom doors and sat upon bed was none other than her love Harry, she burst into tears, running for him and embracing him as he held her close.

"I'm so sorry." He kept whispering, kissing her cheek. "I'm so, so sorry." Levy looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"It's okay. I'm just sorry you got hurt. Are you okay." She asked, gesturing to the bandages around his chest and stomach.

"Yes. But it feels better when you hold me." He said, and Levy shrank back into his hold, crying further.

"I'm sorry." She said, parting from him and walking over to her table with watery eyes. "Would you like some water? I have some grapes if you're hungry..."

Harry smiled sadly, walking over to her and taking a hand in his own. "I don't have long. I only asked for five minutes, but I promise you, I will come back for you. I wont allow you to marry that oaf. I promise that, before that six months is up, I will have a plan to save you." He told her, making her eyes sting with fresh tears as he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her.

"You better keep that promise." She whispered in a voice that broke his heart. Levy looked up at him as he looked down at her. Their eyes met and they just stood, looking at one another. Harry began slowly leaning in and Levy closed her eyes. '_At least my first kiss will be with the man I love.'_ She thought. But then a knock came at the door, pushing them away from each other.

"Your five minutes are up, Prince Harry. The Princess has things to do." A voice came from the other side of the door. One of her guards.

Harry sighed defeatedly, pecking her on the cheek and giving her hand a slight squeeze. "I'll be back." He whispered, and then he was gone.

Levy must have cried all the rest of that day, right up until dinner time, when she had to go summon her future husband. The thought pushed bile into her throat and she fixed her gown, opening her door and walking a mere five feet over to the man's room, shuddering as she knocked on the hard oak.

She heard what sounded like something being knocked over and had the sudden urge to flee. But to her dismay, the door opened quickly, the metal man standing just a foot from her. The man blinked slowly, taking in who was outside his door. Levy also blinked, blushing as she noticed the man wasn't wearing a shirt and his long hair fell crazily all around. And with the way his eyes gazed, she guessed he had been sleeping.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just letting you know that you're invited to dinner in the dinning hall... with me." She said, softly, not looking up at the man. She could hear as he sighed and shifted on his legs.

"It's not mandatory, right?" He asked, his voice coming out low and gravelly, making Levy shiver in fear.

"No." She squeaked.

"Then don't bug me." He said, shutting the door to his room with a bang and Levy sighed.

That night, she ate dinner all alone, and she couldn't have been more relieved. Only the promise of ocean blue eyes meeting hers again kept her from breaking down.

**So, what do you all think of Prince Harry? Please let me know if you liked it or not. Also, let me know of any spelling errors I might have made. **

**XOXO**


End file.
